


When God Listens...

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Kissing, Kitten Castiel, M/M, Top Dean, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Losing Cas almost broke Dean, but just as he was about to walk away a small kitten catches his attention. It only takes a moment for him to believe the kitten is his angel. Sam refuses to get on board with his delusion, but allows the concession knowing how upset Dean is. Over time, Dean and Cas become comfortable in their new way of life. At least until the brothers find Jack...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All explicit content is in Chapter Two. That chapter is not necessary to enjoy Chapter One.

   Dean felt broken. He stood with his brother watching the body of his friend, his angel, burn away. It didn't seem real. It was like he was watching all this happen through someone else's eyes...eyes that continued to drip tears even now.

   He stayed the whole time the fire burned. When he couldn't stand anymore, he just sank to the ground.

   Sam let him. He knew his brother needed to stay, needed to see it through. As morning light came, he made preparations to leave. They needed to find Jack who had disappeared and then find a way to save their mom, assuming Lucifer hadn't killed her already.

   Dean was still sitting in front of the pyre they had built, though now only smoke rose from the black remains. He had his knees pulled up, arms resting on them as his mind was finally starting to function. He had gotten pretty good at praying to Cas, but God was a whole other thing. No one even knew where God was. He tried anyway. Eyes closed tight, _God...Chuck...whatever, I don't know where you are or if you can hear me, but I need him. I need Cas. You have to help. Anything you can, no matter how small, just help me….please._

   "Dean, it's time. We need to go," Sam said softly, from behind him.

   With his eyes still closed, there was a small flicker of hope that God heard, that he would open his eyes and Cas would be standing there in front of him, wearing that stupid trench coat and that little smile. He'd hear that gruff voice say, "Hello, Dean." Holding onto that hope, he opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothing. His head sank to his arms. "Just another minute," he told Sam, trying to fight back the tears again.

   Sam leaned against the car, fine with waiting. He knew the bond between Cas and Dean was more than Dean would ever admit. For that reason, he would wait a little longer.

   As Dean worked to pull himself together, he tried to focus on the things they needed to do. _Get to the other universe and save mom._ With that in his mind, he stood and turned away from the remains, knowing he would never see Cas again. "Well, let's go, he said, voice rough with the tears and anguish he was choking down.

   A few steps towards the car though, a small sound caught his attention. He slowly turned back. There, on the ground between him and the burnt pile, was a small black kitten. Its tiny mewl was what he had heard.

   Sam was waiting at the passenger door, not having seen the kitten yet. "Dean?"

   Looking at the tiny creature, his mind was racing. _It wasn't there a moment ago. We've been here for hours and haven't seen a single cat. What is this thing?_   He didn't move as the kitten padded over to his leg and put its front paws on him. That's when he saw the cat's eyes. _This can't be._ He reached down and picked it up, holding it up in front of him.

   It didn't struggle at all but calmly regarded him back.

   "Is that a kitten?" Sam asked, still back at the car.

   The eyes were the same bright blue as the angel he had just burned. With his heart pounding, he simply whispered, "Cas?"

   The little kitten mewed.

   Dean fell to his knees as he hugged the kitten against him. "Oh, thank god," he cried as tears fell once more.

   Sam was at his side in an instant. "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked, voice full of concern.

   He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing. Look." He held the kitten up so Sam could see its eyes. "It's Cas."

   Sam looked from Dean to the kitten and back again. "You mean ‘cat,' right? Because that's a cat."

   "I know it's a cat, but it's Cas. I know it. Can't you see it? You know what...it doesn't matter." He stood, keeping the kitten cuddled against him. "I know it. Here." To Sam's surprise, Dean tossed him the keys. "Stop at a pet store."

   Sam understood that his brother was in pain, but he couldn't allow him to become delusional. "Dean, no. That is not Castiel. I know it sucks. I know it hurts, but Cas is gone. He's not a cat. You need to understand that."

   "Pet store." Dean slid into the passenger side and closed the door.

   Shaking his head in disbelief, Sam trudged back over to the Impala while searching for the nearest pet store on his phone. Taking his place in the driver's seat, he said, "You know this won't work, Dean. You're allergic to cats."

   "I think I can put up with a little sneezing for Cas, Sam."

   "Alright," he replied skeptically, backing the car up to pull out.

 

   At the bunker, Dean had set up a litter box, food and water dishes, and a small bed in his room. He'd also gotten some toys and a small cat tree. He knew he may have to leave the kitten by itself if they had to follow a lead, so he wanted to make sure there would be plenty for it to do.

   Wherever Dean went, the kitten followed. When he joined Sam at the table, he reached down and grabbed the kitten up, sitting it up on the table. It laid down and began to groom itself.

   Sam was hoping that Dean was not going to stay stuck on this kitten being Castiel. "So, what are you gonna name it?"

   Dean looked at him like he was the one going crazy. "Name it? It's Cas. I'm calling him Cas like I always do."

   "Would you look, Dean?" He gestured to the cat on the table with its head between its back legs. "It's not Cas. He's licking himself!"

   "Wouldn't you if you could?" Dean asked. "I know I would." Looking over at the kitten, he muttered, "Lucky bastard." Turning back to his exasperated brother, he said, "We need to find out how to make him...him again. Maybe we can talk to the witch twins. See if there's a spell."

   Sam was counting his breaths to keep from smacking Dean. The only way he was going to get anywhere was to humor him. "Look. We need to find Jack and then get through to the other universe and save mom first. Okay? Then we can focus on ‘Catstiel.' Isn't he safer here anyway? If we leave him here, as a cat, he can't run off to find Jack and get himself killed again. He might not have nine lives."

   Dean was too busy giggling over ‘Catstiel' to hear much else, but he agreed. "Yeah." He picked the kitten up and held it over him. "We'll keep you safe whether you like it or not." Pulling that cat down, he kissed it on the nose. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. Glancing over at Sam, he saw his brother's smirk.

   "You just kissed an angel of the lord on his nose," he said flatly.

   "Yeah..well..you're..shut up," he sputtered before leaving for his bedroom, kitten in his arm.

   Sam smiled. _Maybe having a Cas-cat will be more fun than I thought._

 

   In his room, Dean sat the kitten on the ground and then plopped down on the bed. He felt like he'd been through an emotional wringer and his entire body ached. The kitten jumped up next to him, but Dean grabbed him up and sat him back on the ground. "Sorry, buddy. You're not the kinda pussy I want in my bed. You have your own bed."

   It was a wasted effort as the cat was right back next to him as soon as he had let him go. "Well, you did just die today, so fine, but only for a little while." He began to pet the small animal from its head to the tip of its tail and had it purring in short order. Dean smiled. "I guess you like that, huh?"

   Cas the kitten climbed up on Dean's stomach, then walked up to his chest and stood there staring down at him.

   Dean's breath caught in his throat. It may have been cat eyes, but the eyes looking down at him were so full of Cas. He felt it. It immediately pulled to mind a thought he could never admit to. A fantasy actually, of having Cas sitting atop him, blue eyes darkened with desire. His eyes momentarily glazed over as he let himself get lost in that thought. When he felt the effects of arousal though, he quickly came back to reality.

   "Sorry, Cas. You really can't stay up here." Once again, he sat the kitten on the floor and then laid back with a groan. "Fuck, I'm gonna be sore for a week." He sighed in frustration when he felt the tiny pat beside him that let him know the cat had jumped back on the bed. "Cas!"

   The kitten paid him no heed and instead, climbed back to his chest and promptly laid down and began purring.

   "You can't…" Dean stopped as a warmth began to spread through him, emanating from where the kitten lay and then traveling down his limbs. It was the easing of every aching muscle, the healing of every bruise and scrape, the peace to his distraught mind. "Oh, Cas…" And like that, he was asleep.   

  

   A couple hours later, Sam went to go check to see if Dean wanted anything to eat. He stopped at the open doorway to see his brother was sound asleep in his bed. The new kitten was curled up on his chest, purring contentedly. It blinked and raised its head when it saw him standing there.

    _Those eyes…_ They were regarding him with a calm curiosity, much like the angel would have. He ran a hand over his face. _No. I'm not going to let myself get sucked into Dean's delusion._ He walked back to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

   As he pulled out the necessary foods, he thought more about it. _The eyes, the way it follows Dean around...sleeping with Dean is new, but can't really say that's a surprise. Would probably take one of them being turned into an animal for it to happen. If it was though, if that cat is Cas, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've ever seen…, but how? There's just no way...unless Cas had a failsafe, like Rowena did when Lucifer killed her._ He was so lost in his thoughts that he ended up cutting into the side of his finger as he attempted to cut a slice from the ham they had. "Ah, shit! Damn it, damn it!" He grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to his cut while he went to their first aid kit.

   The cut hurt, but he was more upset at himself than anything. He felt stupid for even entertaining the idea. _That cat is not Cas!_ Looking at the cut, he decided some skin glue would be good enough. After getting his cut closed and bandaged, he returned to the kitchen to finish making his sandwich.

   Unfortunately, he took too long. Dean had finished the sandwich for him and had eaten half of it. He was also tossing little pieces of the ham to the kitten he had up on the counter. Seeing Sam, he said, "Hey! Thanks for starting a sandwich! It's pretty good."

   "Yeah, it was for me, you ass. Can you get that fleabag off the counter? Pets aren't supposed to be around food." He once again cut a few slices off the ham.

   Dean looked hurt. "He doesn't have any fleas and he's not a pet. He's Cas."

   Having just hurt himself over this very thought, Sam was done with it. "It's not Cas!"

   "Yes, it is, Sammy! I know it is! Haven't you noticed that I haven't sneezed once since we brought him home? Not once! It's not just a cat. He's Cas."

   "So, you're saying that you know, one hundred percent, without a doubt, that is Cas, the angel who pulled you from Hell? Any other day, this would be the trench-coat wearing, smart-ass, Castiel? You are sure?"

   The detail in that made Dean wary, but he meant what he said. "Yeah. It is. You just gotta trust me on this one."

   "Fine. I believe you."

   That quick acquiescence didn't ease the wariness Dean felt. "You do? Really?"

   "Yeah. If you say that is the Cas we know, then I believe you."

   Dean smiled as the worry eased. "Thanks, Sam."

   "I was going to see if you wanted food before I made this so I went to check, but you were asleep...with the trench-coat wearing, smart-ass, angel that pulled you from Hell laying on top of you. Ya know, like he normally would be any other day." He leaned on the counter with his injured hand while watching Dean for a response.

   Dean was immediately embarrassed, but recovered quickly. "Come on, man. He can't help that he's a cat and does cat-like things."

   "He does cat-like things because he's a cat!"

   While they were arguing the kitten had moved down to the end of the counter where Sam stood and began to rub against his hand, eventually falling over onto it and beginning to purr.

   Sam pointed with his other hand. "See. Cat-like things because he's a…." He quickly looked back to the kitten laying on his hand. When it stood up, he pulled his hand back and quickly pulled off the bandage he had just applied moments before. There was no cut. He looked at Dean in shock. "That cat just healed me!"

   Dean was grinning in triumph. "Told ya."

   Sam looked back to the little black kitten sitting on the counter. "Cas?" At the meowed little response, Sam scooped him up. "Oh my god! It's you."

   "Hey, careful now." Dean took Cas out of Sam's arms. "He's still a kitten. You don't need to squish him." He sat him down on the kitchen floor.

   His brother smiled at how protective Dean was being. "Sure thing, cat-lover. Whatever you say. So, how do we get him back in human form again?"

   Speaking with another bite of the sandwich in his mouth, Dean said, "I don't know. Like you said, we need to find Jack and mom first though."

   "Cas could help us, though."

   He shook his head. "No. I want him here, safe, like you said. We'll find them on our own." Grabbing his plate, he said, "Come on. Let's start making some calls."

   Sam watched as Dean headed for the Men of Letters study table with their friend, Cas, in the form of a cat, following along. _This is so crazy._

 

   By the end of the night, they weren't any closer to finding a way to Jack or their mom. Sam yawned and decided he was going to bed.

   "Already?" Dean asked.

   "Yeah, it's three in the morning. Unlike you, I didn't get a cat nap?"

   Dean rolled his eyes, but decided he could do with a few hours sleep, as well. He didn't have to say anything to the kitten that had been sleeping in the chair next to him.

   It jumped down from the chair and padded along behind him.  

   Once the kitten had come through the door, he shut it behind him. He took off his shirt , but as he set it aside, he realized he needed to change things up. Normally, when he was home, he slept in the nude. With Cas being there, he decided he better at least keep something on.

   Down to his boxers, he flipped off the light and laid down, not surprised when Cas jumped up next to him and climbed up on his chest. Dean began to pet him from head to tail, enjoying the sound of his purr. "Cas, you can kind of understand us, right?"

   The kitten gave a small meow.

   "Do you know how we can make you human again?"

   No response.

   "Are you going to remember any of this when you're human again?"

   The mewled response sounded very ambiguous.

   Dean sighed. "Guess we won't know til we know." He stayed silent for a long moment. "I miss you."

   The kitten moved up from his chest, leaning down to rub the top of his head against Dean's chin, eventually rubbing his cheek against his jaw.

   If Dean closed his eyes, he could imagine it was actually Cas there trying to reassure him, telling him he was there. It wasn't the same though. They needed to get him changed back. He turned his head and kissed the kitten's cheek. "I need you, Cas."

   All the frustration and emotion came down on him at that moment and he couldn't hold back the sobs. He turned to his side and pulled Castiel against him, crying into his fur.

   Cas laid still and let Dean cry. It was all he could do.

 

   Life began to take on a new sense of normalcy. Dean was even starting to like having a cat. They had to leave a few times on monster hunts, but Cas was the first thing he checked on as soon as they were home. He'd open the door to his room to find him batting a piece of paper across the floor or lounging in his cat tree. He'd scoop him up in his arms and have him purring in no time. That purr was heavenly and aside from the healing, it did wonders for Dean's nerves.

   The fourth time they came back from a monster hunt it was very late and Dean was exhausted. He was operating on auto-pilot and it didn't even register in his mind that he removed all his clothes and slid under the covers naked. He realized it quickly when he felt soft paws tenderly stepping over the area.

   He grabbed the cat up and pulled him up next to his chest, cuddling him. A sleepy smile curled his lips. "You don't need to mess with that. Not until you're human again. Then I'll show you all kinds of things to do with it." A moment later, he was snoring softly with a purring Castiel in his arms.

 

   A month later, the boys came home with Jack, the Nephilim offspring of Lucifer and the human Kelly Kline. He had only been born a few months before, but was already a young adult male by all appearances.

   As usual, Dean went to his room for Cas. When he opened the door to his room with a smile, he didn't have the usual greeting. Instead, the kitten went dashing past his legs. "Cas, wait up!" He ran after the cat who quickly found his way to Jack.

   Jack smiled down at him. "Castiel, why are you a cat?" With a wave of his hand, the angel was back in his human form...and completely naked.

   He looked down at his body. The nudity did not concern him, but the fact that he no longer had a full body of fur was a great feeling. "Thank you, Jack."

   Dean was staring in shock. "You're back."

   Cas smiled at him. "I'm back."

   The look made his heart skip, but he had to look away. "Okay, commando. Let's get you some clothes." Dean waved and headed back to his room.

   Sam had to smile as he watched Cas follow along, just as he had so many times before as a feline.

   As soon as he came through the door, Dean tossed him a pair of jeans and boxers and then looked for a shirt. He turned around with a black Led Zeppelin shirt for him.

   "Dean…"

   To hear him say his name again about brought him to tears. So many nights he had laid there with the kitten and swore he could hear him. He heard it in his dreams. Now, his angel was back. "Yeah, Cas?"

   "I missed you."

   He smiled and sat the shirt with the other clothes in the arms. "I was always with you." He patted him on the shoulder and left while he changed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

   With Jack now on their side and Castiel at full-power, getting to the other universe, the one where Jack's father and the Winchesters' mother were, seemed a lot more likely. They spent the majority of the day going over the wealth of information that Jack and Cas had. That was combined with the research the guys had compiled on the space-time continuum. For hours, they poured over every resource they had. It finally paid off and they were able to form a plan.

   "Okay," Sam said, sitting back in his chair. "Everyone knows their part?" When the other three men agreed, he stood. "We better sleep while we can then. No telling when the chance will come again. Guess you need a room. Come on, Jack."

   Jack followed Sam and, as usual, Castiel followed Dean.

   In his room, Dean sat down at the edge of his bed as Cas joined him. Despite him being an angel and not a cat, it still felt normal to have him there. It was the same presence he had felt all along. He was a little sad that he wasn't going to get to fall asleep to his purr every night now. Watching Cas move over to the cat tree, absent-mindedly pawing at the toy hanging from the top, made him smile. "You loved playing with that."

   Cas smiled. "Yes, I know. I remember. I still feel kitten tendencies."

   "So, you do remember your time as a cat."

   "I remember you asking me if I would. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I didn't know. I'd never been a cat before. I don't even know how I became one to begin with."

   "It's okay. I'm not worried about it. You're back and that's all that matters. Just please don't ever leave me like that again. Okay?" Dean fought back the emotion in his voice.

   "I will stay by your side as I have been. I like it here."

   Dean smiled. "Good." He pulled his shirt off and wiped his face with it. "I don't guess you need to sleep anymore, but your room is still your room. We haven't touched anything there."

   "What do you mean?"

   "I just mean if you wanted to lay down, relax, whatever until we're ready to leave tomorrow, your room is there."

   "I stay here now."

   Dean pointed at the floor to indicate the entirety of his room. "Here? No, this is my room."

   "You let me stay here. Why won't you let me stay now?" Castiel asked with confusion.

   "Well, you were a cat. That's different."

   That did not help his confusion any. "How is that different? You knew it was me. You let me lay with you every night." He began to pace and become agitated. "Why must humans have these arbitrary rules? This is senseless!"

   "Cas, calm down. It's okay. We can work something out, okay? We'll ease you back." To his shock, Cas dropped to his knees between Dean's feet with his head bowed.

   "Pet me."

   "What?"

   "Pet me! Please. It helped me to calm down when you pet me so, please...pet me."

   Tentatively, Dean reached forward and ran his hand through the thick dark locks on top of Cas's head. The hum of approval made him grin. It was so like the purr that he loved so much. He began to use both hands, threading them through his hair and down to his nape. "I loved your purr. It calmed me down, too. Made me feel better. You were so small, but were such a huge part of my life. It was nice to have you there."

  Cas pushed his head harder against Dean's hands and then scooted up further between his legs. He leaned forward and rubbed his head against the bare chest in front of him, softly bumping Dean's chin.

   Dean closed his eyes and remembered what it was like for him to imagine Cas was actually there, pushing into his chin. The reality was far better. He let his hands continue to move in waves down Castiel's back.

   Pushing further, Cas rubbed his cheek to Dean's. Their stubble was rough together, but it was a feeling Castiel enjoyed. He had rubbed against Dean's face so many times that he knew it well.

   With his eyes still closed, Dean did as he always did when his Cas-kitten started to rub his face. He turned to kiss his cheek, but his angel had been expecting it and there was no cheek there. Instead, he found his lips pressed against Castiel's.

   His eyes opened and he pulled back quickly. What he saw was not what he had expected. Castiel was looking at him with the eyes from his fantasy. They were dark and full of desire. He worked to make words form. "Cas, do you...do you want me?" he asked, awe in his voice.

   "You told me that when I was in my human form, you would show me what to do with this." He looked down towards Dean's crotch, but made no move to touch him.

   That memory came slamming back to Dean's mind. It was so vague that when it came to him the next morning, he thought he must have dreamed it. Not only had he said it, but Castiel heard it and wanted to take him up on the offer.

   "I'm in my human form and we might die tomorrow. Show me now."

   Dean's heart was pounding. This was what he had wanted and now there was nothing stopping him. He put a hand on the back of Cas's head and pulled him back for another kiss. It felt so amazing just to be pressing their lips together.

   Castiel was not unlearned in the ways of the world. He had learned a bit from his time with April. Hesitantly, he parted his lips.

   Dean's hold on the back of his head tightened as his tongue surged forward, tracing every inch of Castiel's mouth and wrestling their tongue's together.

   When Dean pulled back, sucking on his long tongue, it made Cas grin. "I hadn't experienced that before," he admitted.

   The admission made Dean realize that Castiel was still new to almost everything. He'd had sex with April, but there was only so much a person could learn in a night. Of course, he'd never been with a man either. That would be new. He wanted him to truly enjoy the experience and understand how much Cas being there meant to him. Leaning down, he grabbed the bottom of the Led Zeppelin shirt he had loaned him and pulled it up and off of him. "Do you trust me, Cas?"

   Castiel looked up into the green eyes that he stared into as a cat on his chest. Dean had cared for him very well. Had he been a cat forever, he knew he would have been safe. "Yes, Dean. With my life."

   "Stand up."

   Castiel stood and waited to see what was planned.

   This put the zipper of his jeans about level with Dean's face. Seeing the bulge in the material, Dean lightly pressed against it, feeling the hardness beneath the denim.

   Cas moaned slightly at the feel of pressure.

   Dean grinned. If he liked that, he was going to really enjoy the rest. "You're already hard, Cas. How long have you been wanting me?" He began to undo the button of the jeans and lower the zipper.

   It was a rhetorical question, but Castiel answered anyway. "Since before you even knew of time. I have always been waiting for you."

   The profoundness of that answer shook Dean to his core. It prompted him to slow down even further, wanting to treasure every moment with his special angel. He pushed the jeans down to the floor and helped Cas step out of them, but left the boxers on. He needed them there or else he was going to jump steps. "Lay down here." He scooted back to the far edge of the bed, giving Cas enough room to join him. Once he was next to him, he leaned over and continued their kisses, letting his hand glide over the firm chest and abs below him.

   Castiel's nerves were firing like crazy. He didn't know where any of this was leading, but he knew he needed it. He needed more. If being a cat had taught him anything, it was that he wanted, needed to be Dean's. He broke away from the kiss with a gasp as Dean's hand again pressed against his hard member, only shielded by the thin material of the boxers.

   This time Dean let his hand ‘pet' Cas's dick, stroking from the base to the tip over and over. If Cas was feeling cat-like tendencies, he had a feeling it might go over well. "Do you like being petted?" he asked.

   Cas was gripping Dean's shoulder of the arm he was propped up on. "Yes. I wish I could still purr for you," he said breathlessly, ending with a moan.

   Dean pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. "Those moans are even better." Wanting to hear more, see just how turned on he could get his angel, Dean sat up and maneuvered the boxers off of Cas. It was surprising seeing him naked for the first time. Being an angel, he didn't know what to expect. He had a good-sized cock though that was begging for attention from Dean's mouth. He kissed the tip and it jumped as Cas had a quick inhale of breath. Without further warning, he enveloped the first few inches in his mouth and sucked lightly.

   Cas almost arched off the bed. "Dean!" His hand instinctively went to Dean's head, not pushing, just petting as had been done to him.

   The response egged Dean on and he took him further in, loving the sounds spilling from the angel's mouth. It was hard to believe that his fantasies were coming true. He would never have believed that this could even happen, that Cas wanted it, too. He released the cock from his mouth, smiling at Castiel's disappointed whine, and stood to remove the rest of his clothes. His hands froze as he looked to Cas's face, watched him sit up. Everything in his moves was feline and seductive.

   "May I?" He pointed to the jeans that Dean hadn't removed.

   He nodded and let go.

   Cas slid to sit at the edge of the bed and finished pulling down the zipper of the jeans. He pulled them down together with the pair of boxers, leaving Dean naked in front of him. The large cock, standing out straight, seemed a far more beautiful sight than he had recalled humans being capable of. He softly wrapped his hand around the base, feeling the velvety warmth in his hand.

   Dean was biting his lip and doing everything he could to keep from thrusting into Cas's hand. He wanted him to have as much time looking, discovering, touching as he needed to feel comfortable.

   Looking up at him, Cas said, "Dean, you are a beautiful human." Seeing his pained expression, he immediately let go. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

   He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips as he grabbed his hand and brought it back to his cock. "No. Not at all." With his hand around Cas's, he began to move their hands up and down his shaft, showing him how to stroke. Once he had the hang of it, Dean let go and stood back up, reveling in the feel.

   Cas watched as Dean let his head fall back, fully enjoying what was being done to him. What Dean did to him though felt wonderful and he wanted to give that pleasure to him in return. Watching for reaction, Cas leaned forward and drug his tongue over the head, tasting the salty precum dripping from his slit.

   Dean's head snapped back, needing to see.

   "This is right?" Cas asked, licking him again.

   He couldn't speak, but nodded in approval.

   Following what Dean had done to him, he took the head into his mouth and carefully sucked. Dean's hands went back into his hair again, causing him to make that purr-like sound in his throat. It vibrated up into his mouth to the cock he was bobbing on.

   Dean had to pull away from him. That sweet vibration almost pushed him over the edge. He'd never felt anything like it. If that was some weird cat-like ability that Cas had retained, he had to hope it stayed with him.

   Confused and pouty, Cas looked up at him. "Did I do it wrong?"

   Running a hand over his own slightly sweaty face, Dean tried to assure him. "You were doing everything right. It was too good and I just don't want to cum yet."

   "Why not? Isn't that the point?

   Dean laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is, but I told you I would show you all kinds of things. I want the chance to do that."

   "Okay. What should I do?"

   Pulling himself together, easing back from that edge, he pointed to the bed. "Lay back down." While Cas did so, Dean reached into the drawer of his bedside table, where his lube and a few copies of  _Busty Asian Beauties_  were kept. "Bend your knees and spread your leg as much as you can." He made a note to see about getting a bigger bed. If Cas wanted to stay with him, they were going to need more space to move around.

   Cas had no problem doing exactly as Dean asked. He wanted to please and for Dean to understand how he was putting everything of himself completely into the human's hands. It was not something an angel should do, but God himself could not have stopped it.

   Moving between Cas's spread legs, Dean took his cock back into his mouth, building his pleasure back. The sound of his moans had Dean leaking even more, a wet streak forming on his thigh. Once he had Cas wound tight again, he let go.

   Cas growled in frustration. "Dean, there should be release! I know it!"

   Dean smiled. "I know. There will be, but I want to be inside you. I want to feel what it's like to own you."

   Cas sat up on his elbows to look down at him with a shy smile. "You have owned me...for the past three months. I hoped you would continue to do so."

   He had a point, but Dean was surprised by his expressed desire. It matched his own though so he had no complaints. "I will." He returned to the task at hand. "I need to open you up though. It may be uncomfortable."  Other than a few grunts, Dean was surprised by how easily Cas accepted his lubed fingers. He was able to work up to three fingers thrusting in before his angel started making noises again.

   "Oh, Dean! Please don't stop again. Please!"

   It killed him to hear that, knowing full well he was going to. He vowed to make it fast though. Keeping his fingers inside him, he maneuvered his body up and lubed up his cock with his free hand. Quite a bit dripped onto the cover, but he didn't care. "I have to stop for a moment."

   "Dean…" Castiel whined.

   Pulling his fingers out, he immediately had the head of his cock at Cas's hole and pushed in. The lube allowed him to easily enter and he slid in deep as he leaned over his angel, watching the face contort through pain and then pleasure.

   "You're not going to stop now," Cas said with a soft sigh.

   "No, I'm not." Dean leaned down to kiss him as his hips begin to flex, moving slowly in and out of Cas. He couldn't maintain the kiss, too overtaken with the pleasure he was feeling. "Oh, Cas… You feel so good," he breathed against his neck.

   Castiel could only moan in response. He was close to his release and all he knew was that this time Dean would keep pushing until he was there.

   Needing more, Dean sat up and began thrusting harder. Seeing those dark blue eyes, looking up at him, that delightful tongue run over those delicious lips...Dean wondered if sex with an angel was the real definition of heaven. He could feel Cas begin to tighten and watched in expectation.

   "Oh, Dean!" Cas came, shooting white spurts upon his chest as he moaned and panted.

   "Fuck, that's..." His mind scrambled for a word. Neither 'hot' or 'beautiful' sounded right and 'amazing' didn't even begin to cover what it did to him. The sentence was left unfinished as the sight was his undoing and he joined Castiel in his bliss, filling his ass with warm liquid. He continued to push until the last pulse faded away. Sitting back and pulling from the hole, he watched a bit of cum dribble out and had to grin. He truly had possessed his angel. He looked up to the hooded blue eyes. "How was that?"

   Moving his legs, Cas sat up and grabbed Dean's arm pulling him back down to lay with him. "I've never experienced pleasure to that extent before. I hope to do it again."

   Dean chuckled and then yawned, the after-effects of his bliss catching up to him. Snuggling next to Castiel, he said, "If we live through tomorrow, we will. I promise. Over and over until you start calling me god."

   Castiel smiled. "You should rest. I'll watch over you."

   This time, it was something Dean didn't mind. He let his hand lazily run down Cas's bare back, a mimic of the petting he had done so many nights before. That purring sound filled his ears and he could feel the vibration against him. With the soothing sound, he began to drift off. His last conscious thought was to lovingly whisper, "Goodnight, kitten."

 

   In the morning, Sam woke knowing the day could very well be their last. He went to check on Jack and found him still fast asleep. Leaving him to rest, he went on to Dean's room. As he approached he was surprised to see that the door was open. Dean was never awake before him. Glancing in, he jerked his head back and wished he hadn't.

   Shaking his head, he walked away. Someday he would learn not to check on him anymore. The sight of him asleep with a naked angel draped across him was not what he had expected to see. As he went back to his room, a smile spread on his lips.  _Good for them for figuring it out._

 

   Back on Earth, Chuck took a peak at Dean and Castiel. "About time," he said with a grin. Even far away, he'd heard Dean's plea. From where he was, he couldn't build a whole new angel. A kitten though...that was easy. Plus, kittens are super cute! Happy that it worked out well, Chuck returned to a distant universe to play pool with Amara. 


End file.
